Junkrat
Junkrat is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Junkrat is an explosives-obsessed freak who lives to cause chaos and destruction. The attack on the Australian omnium's fusion core forever altered the landscape of the Outback. After the detonation, the area was transformed into a harsh, irradiated wasteland, littered with debris and the twisted fragments of the ruined facility, and unlivable to most. But there were some who survived. Calling themselves the Junkers, they scavenged the husk of the omnium and formed a lawless, cutthroat society in its shadow. Junkrat was one of them, eking out a living reclaiming metal and components from the ruins. Like many others, he was affected by the lingering radiation. This touch of madness made him ideal for handling dangerous explosives, a love which he turned into an obsession. He came to notoriety when he discovered an extremely valuable secret in the bones of the omnium. Though few knew the nature of what he found, he was nonetheless pursued by bounty hunters, gangs, and opportunists wherever he went, until he made a deal with the Junker enforcer Roadhog, who grudgingly agreed to be his personal bodyguard in exchange for a fifty-fifty share of the spoils. Now, with Roadhog in tow, Junkrat has left the Outback, and embarked upon an international crime spree leaving nothing but havoc and bedlam in his wake. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :Emotes cost . *Juggling *Puppet *Vaudeville Victory Poses :Victory Poses cost . Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock (default, "Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock!") *...Blow It Up Again (If at first you don't succeed, blow it up again.) *Anyone Want Some BBQ? ("Anyone want some BBQ? Uhuhu...") *Brrring! *Coming Up Explodey! ("Everything's coming up explodey!") *Happy Birthday *Have A Nice Day! *It's The Little Things *Kaboom *Ooh, Shiny *Smile! *I Give It A 10! (Summer Games) Sprays Highlight Intros :Highlight Intros cost . *I'm Flying! *Rip-Tire *Unfortunate *Shotput (Summer Games) Weapons :Weapons cost . junkrat_golden_fraglauncher.jpg|Golden Achievements Story Jamison Fawkes was a Junker from the Outback who collected bits of metal and scrap for a living. The job combined with the effects of the lingering radiation gave him a deranged love of explosives. In the remains of the ruined omnium, Jamison found a large and incredibly valuable treasure, and he became the target of bounty hunters and gangs. He hired the Junker enforcer Roadhog as a personal bodyguard in exchange for half of his profits. Together, the two went on a crime spree around the world. In Going Legit, Junkrat and Roadhog made a deal with the CEO of Hyde Global in Sydney to rescue its workers from omnic terrorists. They found out that the "terrorists" were actually Hyde Global drones, and that the CEO had set them up, so they hanged him from the top story of his skyscraper before blowing it up. Junkrat and Roadhog have stolen royal artifacts from King's Row, destroyed shops and trucks in Paris, robbed the arcade in Hanamura, and stolen most of the Bank of Dorado's gold in their crime spree. Personality Junkrat is established to be a chaos-inducing maniac, having a passion for explosives and destruction. He hates being tricked and taken advantage of and is willing to do any job that allows him to blow things up. He is also a bit clumsy, as shown by one of his Highlight Intros where he hits himself in the groin with one of his bombs. Like his bodyguard, he has an abhorrence towards omnics. Despite his criminal ways, Junkrat does have some positive virtues. He seems to care about his friends, an example of this being his'' expressive rage towards a police officer for calling Roadhog fat in ''Going Legit. Notes *Junkrat uses a variety of explosives to wreak havoc on the battlefield. *Use the knockback from your own Concussion Mine to quickly reposition yourself, or if in a pinch, knock yourself and enemy(ies) away from one another giving you breathing room. *Frag Launcher is a great means to attack enemies from around corners. *He drops explosives when he dies, so enemies should be careful when killing him in melee range. *The RIP-Tire only has 100 health and if destroyed, will not detonate. Trivia *Junkrat was announced on September 22, 2015, alongside Roadhog. Before that, he was teased in two tweets from @PlayOverwatch,Tweet #1, Tweet #2 as well as an in-universe video: A Moment in Crime Special Report: "The Junkers" *Junkrat's canteen is filled with milk tea with boba, half-sweet.Jeff Kaplan Response *Junkrat's being a member of a violence-inclined society of scavengers in an irradiated Australian Outback is an obvious nod to the Mad Max ''film series. *His second name being Fawkes is possibly a reference to Guy Fawkes, the British traitor who tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament. *Junkrat's Jester and Fool skins are reminiscent of the Joker, archnemesis of Batman, who boasts a similar smile, facial structure, and state of violent derangement. **In particular, Junkrat's line "''Why so serious?" is a reference to the film The Dark Knight, as spoken by the Joker. **In addition, his Scarecrow and Hayseed skins are similar to some depictions of the Scarecrow, another Batman villain. *One could also make a comparison between the Jester and Fool skins to the iconic Final Fantasy VI villain Kefka Palazzo. *Junkrat is known by players as a hero which does not need to aim. Sometimes, Junkrat will make a joke about this when killing an enemy outside of his line of sight by saying "Eh, aiming is overrated." *Junkrat's line "Stop me if you've heard this one before!" might be a reference to the song "Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before by the English rock band The Smiths. *The quote "Baby I'm a firework!" is an allusion to the famous song "Firework" by Katy Perry. *The spray "Somebody stop me!" is a reference to the 1994 film The Mask, whose main character, the eponymous Mask, has a propensity for explosions, face-splitting grins, and unadulterated wackiness. *Junkrat may occasionally say "Thats not a knife!", this is a reference to the 1986 movie Crocodile dundee. *Junkrat's Frag Grenades resemble cricket balls, which ties into his character's nationality, as cricket is historically Australia's national sport. Patch changes * * }} References de:Junkrat fr:Chacal it:Junkrat ja:ジャンクラット pl:Złomiarz pt-br:Junkrat ru:Крысавчик zh:炸彈鼠 Category:Defense Category:Character Category:Hero